Piedmon
Piedmon, known as Piemon in the Japanese version, was easily the most powerful digimon of the dark masters, with an ego to match. He is the most cruel and demonic of the four Dark Masters. Piedmon had the power of psychokinesis, to mentally control the swords on his back. He could also take on many shapes, seen in his first confrontation with the DigiDestined. He had the power to change other objects including humans and other digimon into key chains. He also appeared to have telekenesis; for instance he once remotely attacked Greymon while Tai and Izzy were being pursued by the armies of fellow Dark Master Machinedramon. Appearance Piedmon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an evil clown with four swords that he carries on his back. ''Digimon Adventure 01'' The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon was their leader and probably has the most extensive history of all the Digimon the DigiDestined faced. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai charged forward and attacked Piedmon with a sword. The Dark Master in turn placed an orb into Gennai's back. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them in Mekanorimon. With the exception of Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Digivice, that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (which explained why she wasn't with the rest of the digimon), Gennai succeeded in taking the remaining Digi-Eggs and the seven Digivices to File Island. However, Piedmon obtained the Crests and Tags, giving them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his three comrades (MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, where he viewed his domain, which consisted of areas of the Digital World that he all turned in a lifeless wasteland. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. Before confronting the Digidestined, he sent his servant LadyDevimon to kill them, who failed. He fought them and nearly killed WarGreymon, but Matt and Garurumon showed and healed WarGreymon. Because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with Andromon (who was able to put up a good fight despite being outmatched) and the other DigiDestined (except for Mimi, Lillymon, Kari, T.K. and Angemon) into inanimate key chains. He was briefly held off by Angemon, but then sent T.K and Kari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, T.K was able to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon, who easily beat Piedmon, and then turned everyone back to normal. Despite Piedmon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Vilemon, Piedmon was blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, thanks to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, which then sealed, thus putting an end to Piedmon. Profile An elusive Demon Man type Digimon who is shrouded in mystery and appeared suddenly one day. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding Demon Man types, and since Demon and Undead type Digimon are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It's unknown as to why he appeared and for what purpose, and so far there hasn't been a suitable method for clarifying any theories. However, he bears strong, matchless powers, and when you encounter Piedmon, the only fate he might have in store for you is his curse. His special attack is "Trump Sword", an inescapable technique which teleports the four swords from the "Magic Box" on his back and uses them to stab the enemy with. Attacks *'Trump Sword' *'Clown Trick' *'Masks Square' Trivia *Piedmon's Ultimate form is Phantomon Category:Evil Clowns Category:Digimon Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Leader Category:Dark Lord Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Asexual Category:Stalkers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hatemongers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Torturer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Bullies Category:Assassin Category:Business Villains Category:Abusers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Animated Villains Category:Important Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Animated Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Illusionists Category:Trickster Category:Important Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Demon Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Alternate/True Forms